Pop Code!
by Lolitawork
Summary: When I wrote my name on that paper taped to the door, I really had no idea what exactly I was getting into…


**Pop Code**

**xI Vala Ix**

**Chapter 1-Arise**

**A/N: **This is an AU Vocaloid fanficton told from Miku's point of view.

**Summary: **When I wrote my name on that paper taped to the door, I really had no idea what exactly I was getting into…

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the songs belong to their respected owners. In other words, I own absolutely nothing except this plot.

There was a silence, one so quiet that it could almost be considered eerie. The smell was completely stale, like there were no germs within the entire building. Silver washed the entire area with a complete shine: nothingness and bright lights. Even the slightest noise would create an echo, a wave that would just bounce off the tile and the walls. I was… unfamiliar with this place. In fact the only reason why I was hear was because I had gotten a phone call from this place just this morning to come down here as soon as possible. Of course I had to come, it seemed urgent. My hand rose up to brush away one of my teal pig tails that kept brushing against my shoulder.

I could feel a lump of nervousness in my throat, so I coughed to clear it away. My legs carried me to the receptionist's desk at the far end of the hall; my skirt swaying as I walked. As I got closer, I saw wide eyes of a golden color. Sitting at the desk was a boy who looked either my age… or even younger. To make myself sound better, I coughed once more, clearing my throat.

"Excuse but I'm here to meet up with um…" I paused for only a moment to look at a piece of paper that I had crumbled in my hands.

"With… Master?" my voice ended off in a question and it did make me sound rather stupid but that is what was on the paper.

The only name on there was the name of "Master" with nothing else on it. Not even a freaking phone number or anything like that. All of this was starting to sound suspicious but the blonde-haired boy's smile made that fade away.

"He'll be right over in the next room." he stated pointing to a door which was right behind him.

"I take it you have already auditioned for the Millennia Girls' group?" he asked rather calmly.

One of my eye brows rose up in confusion. I guess I really didn't know what the audition was for. All I wanted to do was to sing but I had no idea that it was going to be some group thing. Heck I thought it would be for some Udon Noodle commercial or something. You know… like write a song and that would be the jingle for a television commercial. However I didn't want to make too much of a fool of me so I gave a nervous laugh and completely lied through my teeth. The boy also gave a laugh and grinned.

"Well good luck to you! By the way, I'm Kagamine Len. But you can just call me Len." He introduced with a smile.

I nodded and couldn't help but smile back. This boy was pretty nice, made my day ten times better. I gave him my thanks.

"Hatsune Miku, but you can just call me by Miku. No worries." I said with a grin.

Right after that there was a voice over the intercom and it called for me. I nodded and waved to Len before heading off into the room. The tension started to grow again and I could feel myself becoming more uneasy. I wish that the aura here wasn't like this but what's done is done. I took in a deep breath as my hand was on the door knob, feeling the metal touch my skin. It warmed up due to my some what sweaty palm. As I entered the door I saw a man with dark hair, suit, and glasses, hand folded neatly on his desk with a smile plastered on his face. He motioned for me to take a seat in the chair across from the desk. All I could do was nod and do as he said.

"Good afternoon Hatsune Miku-san." He greeted rather formally.

I could only chirp back what he said to me; without saying my name though of course.

"I am the Master here. I called for you because you auditioned for the Millennia Girls' group and we are going to discuss your performance." He explained with a more serious look on his face.

I simply nodded my head again, much like a robot and my pigtails moved with my head. The Master took out some paper work and appeared to examine it carefully before turning his attention back to me.

"So, you performed the song "Melt" correct? Well I must say that I am impressed. Sure there are a few things that you need to work on but we can fix that." He stated.

I was getting a little confused but I decided to play with everything that he said. Like I said before, I had no idea what exactly what I was getting into before. I didn't even read the posters around the area about what exactly this was. The only thing I paid even the slightest attention to was the time and room for the auditions. He explained a few more things to me but I didn't really have a clue on what he was talking about because my mind was in such a daze. However his last few words caught attention.

"Congratulations Hatsune Miku-san! You are now our last member for the Millennia Girls' group!"

And that was when my mouth decided to drop open. I was about to make some sort of protest and ask what the hell exactly was going on but I was able to when the Master motioned to the door and soon, a group of girls came in, each one being unique and different from the last. I blink and then I blinked again a little harder just to focus my gaze. A woman held her hand out to me. She seemed a few years older than me with short brown hair, short red tank-top and short skirt with some brown boots. I could help but look at the hand and then take it within my own giving it a rather awkward shake. The woman gave a laugh and gave me a rather cheeky grin making me even more confused.

"It's good to have you with us Miku! I am Meiko, former leader of the Millennia Girls' group." The woman introduced rather informally.

There was something about her words that puzzled me though. I wonder why she added in that she was the _former_ leader of the group. Who was the leader now at least?

Apparently one of those internal questions came out of my mouth and she pointed at me, making me rather confused before Meiko spelled it out for me.

"You're the new leader of Millennia Girls!" she exclaimed brightly.

And I think this is where my new future starts…

**A/N: End of Chapter 1-Arise**

**Please do review, it means a lot to me. Thank you ^ - ^**


End file.
